Kirito Kazama
is Ban Yamano and his friends' new primary rival for the in Danball Senki W. Appearance He has blond hair that covers the left side of his face and red eyes. He also wears a long-sleeve prison like shirt with the number 24 on it, red pants and black-white sneakers. In WARS sketches, he is seen wearing the same type of shirt except the pattern was reversed from his original and had no number 24 on it. In addition he was wearing a black jacket. The rest was pretty much the same with black-white sneakers and red pants. His face was not really covered with his hair like his previous appearance Background Nothing is known much of his past except that Kirito had a girlfriend named Amy. While Kirito was arriving late to their rendevous point, Amy was unfortunately killed by a sliding truck collision. Depressed and desperate to bring her back, he created an android replica of her except that her personality was robot-likewise. Then he was approached by Alan Worthen scouting him to be Omega Dain's test player to perfect a special LBX CPU, the Cylops AI. Hearing that the AI is applicable to give androids human emotions, Kirito accepts the deal. Personality It may be presumed that Kirito was once a kind and friendly person but his girlfriend's death causes him to change to the personality of a loner type. He usually addresses people by their full names, with the exception of a few like Alan Worthen and Alferdo Gardyne. Unlike Sendou, who at least addresses people with their names when conversing, Kirito never seen to do so when conversing with Hiro, Ran, Jessica, Ami, Kazuya, Sendou and Gouda, implying further that he is not that friendly with people. This is also supported that he refused any support when in LBX battle. However, as shown in episode 51, he do appreciate the help when ghost jacked LBXs and Vector caused him too much trouble. He is known to be very picky regarding his choice of LBX usage. This example is shown when he told Kazuya and the others that he would not use the LBX given unless he assembled or customise it himself or simply saying he would not use LBX by its default setup. Ever since he join Seekers and NICS, he develop a bad habit of battling in solo, offended if anyone came to assist him. Though, he is grateful when people lend their help when he is in trouble. Regardless, he becomes more open with people, like giving advice to everyone when O-Legion was stolen and they could not create another identical LBX, and willing to assist them when NICS and Fire Sweets Squad when the two parties attempt to recapture Omega Dain from Mizel. Kirito is also quite a busybody, as he try to know everything about something, if it was supposed to be confidential to the respective party. It is demonstrated from he himself being aware of a secret route that only Alan Worthen and a selected few were supposed to know. Chronology Kirito first appeared at the end of episode two, inadvertently saving Ban Yamano and Hiro Oozara's LBX with his Deqoo: Kirito Custom, destroying the two G-Rex LBX in the process. After Achilles Deed disappears, Deqoo Kirito Custom throws it's axe sword at the master computer as he jumps out. Hiro thanks him, but Kirito replies that he came there to defeat Ban in a battle. He appeared again in episode 9 and it is revealed he is a test player for Omega Dain. Bored that Cyclops AI would not grow from fighting weak LBX players, he went back to his room, ignoring the orders from his manager. After finished customising Joker: Kirito Custom, he happened to saw Ban, Jin, and Yuuya in Omega Dain through the security cameras at his room in Omega Dain, which surprises and excites him for their presence there. He later went to greet Yuuya, who was in the middle of his mission. He sarcastically explained it is suspicious for top three Artemis Finalists coming to Omega Dain for a field trip. Yuuya was shocked but Kirito said he did not bother what they want to do and he will turn a blind eye on it, with the condition that Yuuya wins against him in LBX battle. Yuuya disagree but he do it because he had no choice. Kirito uses his customised Joker while Yuuya uses Liu Bei. Kirito was very excited from battling Yuuya while reminding the latter to act seriously or else the battle is pointless. Yuuya started to act seriously in his battle, putting Kirito at a disadvantage. Kirito admits that it really feel awesome but their battle were interrupted by Gardyne who demanded them to leave, much to his dismay. Leaving no other choice, he postponed his battle with Yuuya while frustrated that his fight was interrupted. From Episode 11 to Episode 12, Kirito is seen to be watching Ban and the others leaving after their appointment with Alan was over. He actually pursued them and interrupted their attempts to investigate for the unusual LBX activities in Linear trains, with the desire to battle Jin before telling Ban and Yuuya are not leaving until he done fighting Jin while falsely claim himself as a member of a robber gang. When Ban and the others received a notice that the LBX activities was indeed from the Wild Badge Robber group that used LBXs, Kirito let them go, seeing things becomes intriguing. He observes Ban and the others battle against three members of Wild Badge and they had trouble at first but manage to win their battle. With Yuuya went to rescue the trapped Takuya and a linear train staff, Kirito took his place when Ban and Jin confronted Wild Badge's boss and his remaining minions in a D-Egg field. Rather than going straight at the robbers' LBXs, Kirito started attacking Ban and Jin's LBX, claiming that he only wants to fight them. The robber gang, seeing this as a chance launch an attack at Deqoo OZ but Elysion pushed Kirito's LBX away from the attack, causing Ban's LBX to lose an arm. Annoyed from being interrupted, Kirito released his anger by having Deqoo OZ taking down two of the robbers' LBXs so easily before Ban and Jin finishes off the remaining battle. After the robbers were arrested, he declared to Ban and the others that he's going home, claiming that what happened is not fun at all. In Episode 20, he is seen to be observing the live broadcast of Artemis Tournament Final Stage from his room in Omega Dain, while claiming to have some interest in Asuka Kojou. In Episode 21, Kirito was seen fighting and easily defeating against Elysion and Perseus using Dr. Mummy's simulation program, questioning the creator regarding the relevance of this boring simulation. He is later invited by Dr. Mummy to battle the latter's creation, Killer Droid Wyvern, which Kirito loses and had his Joker crushed while fear was carve onto him from seeing how fearsome the LBX killer was. From Episode 22 to 23, Kirito was aware that NICS went to Brinton, England and during the LBX rebellion, he arrived earlier at Brittania Clock Tower, defeating Keita Morigami, who was made a slave player to guard the commanding computer when Yuuya and his team just reach there. He engages in a D-Egg field LBX battle against them, easily defeating Jessica and Hiro. Eventually, Yuuya wins against him when Kirito let his guard down. He then flee from the scene when he was horrified to see Dr. Mummy sent Killer Droid Wyvern to the clock tower. In the following episodes, Kirito discovered about Dr. Mummy's background, who apparently was Lex and Worthen employ him because of Killer Droid's blueprints as an offer. Kirito tried to access Killer Droid's battle data, which it may be useful for his cyclops AI. However, he was denied access it because it was strictly guarded. While he attempted to access the same data through other files, he noticed a few files with the following names: Paradise, Adam and Eve and Haruka Oozora, who is revealed to be Hiro's mother later. In Episode 32, Kirito did further research about Omega Dain and becomes aware of Worthen's connection with Gardyne, something that would become troublesome if the info becomes viral. He tried to confront Worthen himself to comply with his demand, with the intention of blackmailing the latter with the scandal info he just obtained. Upon his arrival, he noticed that Worthen was absent and thought he went somewhere. However, before he leave, he noticed Worthen's hand on the floor and soon horrified when he discovered that Worthen was murdered inside his office. In Episode 33, Kirito went back to his apartment and hacked through Infinity Net (presumably) to find Gardyne's whereabouts. Before he leave, he told a person, assuming to be a woman in white gown that he is going out. The woman itself spoke like a robot, with no emotion. In Episode 34 and 35, Kirito managed to arrive at Nation A, National Defense HQ through an unknown method and secretly boarded on the shuttle that Gardyne and his underlings used to fly to Paradise. (However, in game, Kirito confronted Gardyne during his conversation with the hostages. Gardyne try to kill Kirito with a gun but the latter quickly summoned Deqoo OZ to prevent that. Garydne then flee and Kirito pursue him) From episode 36 to 38, Kirito remain in the space shuttle and send Joker: Kirito Custom to observe Gardyne's movement. When he was aware that Ban and the others had arrive to Paradise, he decided to confront them in their journey to Paradise control room. Kirito had managed to complete Cylops AI during his battle with Hiro, Ran and Ban when he meet NICS team in Paradise and trapped the mentioned three and himself inside a D-egg. However, Gardyne intervene afterwards and had his LBX Zeus to steal the Cylops AI from Deqoo Oz, making it break over when Zeus stabs through Kirito's LBX. Then it was all revealed by Gardyne that Kirito was just being used and that Cylops AI is only compatible with LBX even after completed, which leaves him in total despair as the android replica of girlfriend Amy, cannot have emotions, let alone acts as a human. From Episode 40 to 41, Kirito was later rescued by Cobra back to Duck Shuttle. After Adam and Eve were stopped by Hiro and the others, Kirito was seen in the briefing room, still depressed and in regret. Otacross who was there too, advising Kirito that he, like Mami was blinded by his feelings to revive the person (Amy) he cared for without thinking about the feelings of the deceased person and her reaction if she saw the depressed Kirito. Kirito realised about his mistakes though he was left to think about it. He is seen later to be leaving his apartment and went for a journey, not before telling the still incomplete Amy Android that he is going. Kirito then heard Amy's voice, wishing him for a safe trip. He was astounded to hear this and glanced back at Amy Android, who he see was the real Amy for a brief time before happily telling her that he was leaving. From Episode 43 to 44, Kirito is seen saving Ban and Hiro's LBX from the ghostjacked Minerva and battle Vector with the duo using a red version of Fenrir, which is later known to be Fenrir Flare. Kirito explains about how Vector also stole his customised Joker and Hakai O, using the same method as how the black LBX did at Minerva. At first, he refused to join Ban and the others but later agreed to assist, with the condition that until the whole Mizel incident was over and since he cannot back down and just let his LBXs get stolen. He was seen later doing maintenance on Fenrir Flare and explain to Kazu and the others about how he got Fenrir. He received it from a delivery man while he was having a nap in a park and later he was contacted by Takuya, who wanted to recruit him as Tiny Orbit's Test Player. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Kirito, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 100250 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Rifle Style *LBX: Deqoo OZ *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 100 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Cosmo Slash' (Initial) *'Compress Shot' (Initial) *'Sword Cyclone' (LV 5) *'Mudballs' (LV 9) *'Energy Shield' (LV 13) *'Buster Ball' (LV 17) *'Counter Attack' (LV 21) *'Satellite Laser' (LV 25) *'Moonlight Blade' (LV 29) *'Ice Laser Net' (LV 33) *'Gekka Ranbu' (LV 37) *'Blitzkreig' (LV 41) *'Storm Sword' (LV 45) *'Full Bit Storm' (LV 49) *'X Blade' (LV 54) *'Aquarius Laser' (LV 60) Trivia *The number 24 is his number fandom shorthand, possibly for counting each word syllable of his name when reading in Japanese. *Accounting for both game and anime, Kirito has a full set of customized LBXs each signifying a different frame. *Kirito's role in the manga is rather different from his anime/game counterpart: instead of being a test player for Omega Dain, he is an underling for Detector - additionally, there is no discussion of his past with Amy. *It is never mentioned when Deqoo OZ was ghost jacked by Vector and it suddenly appear in Episode 57, together with Kirito's other customised LBXs that were ghost jacked. *Kirito is the only game playable character without any spared LBXs, which the reason was because Vector ghost jacked all of them. However, it is possible for him to use any of Hiro or Ban's spared LBX as each had 4 LBXs in total, including the spare LBX. *His voice actor, Daisuke Hirakawa was sometimes mistaken for fellow voice actor Daisuke Namikawa, as their names only differ by one character when written in kanji. **Coincidentally, Daisuke Namikawa voices Kazuya Aoshima, Mongoose, Bishop and Rikuya Tougou. The characters in Danball Senki. Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Test Player Category:Omega Dain Category:Rivals Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Game Playable Characters Category:NICS